Magnetic Field
by tiustscore
Summary: Being a Slytherin was hard. Being a Slytherin who was the child of two Death Eaters was harder. Everyone finding out that you're dating Hufflepuff's current poster child? The worst. Rated M: strong language. Original characters with appearances of everyone's favorites.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Harry Potter characters were created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I am telling here is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am grateful to J.K. for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist. Original characters, however, are owned by myself.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Year 7: End of Year**

Avalon looked out at the sea of yellow and black and instantly she felt amiss, like a green sore thumb on golden skin. Hufflepuff had just won the House Cup and they weren't slowing down on the celebrating. Of course the person she needed to talk to would be here, among his fellow housemates. Scowling to herself she pushed her way through the throng of bodies to the object of her disdain at the moment. A seventh year Hufflepuff, with a badge attached to his robes that said _Head Boy_ , was sitting on the ledge of the huge stone fountain surrounded by Prefects and other seventh year students. The seemed to be laughing at some joke one of them just told.

Hufflepuff pride was everywhere and the members of the badger house were clustered throughout the school in pride. It wasn't every year that Hufflepuff won the Housecup, hell nobody can even remember the last time they won the Housecup, so they were celebrating in groups everywhere; a group in their common room, a group in the great hall, throughout the hallways. Hufflepuff wanted the other three houses to know it was them who won. It was the group here, in the courtyard that Avalon was most concerned with.

Avalon stopped a few feet away from the passageway and glanced around, she was outnumbered here. She should just wait until everything dies down and find him later. No, she thought to herself, I need to do this now. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and walked over to the group. She ignored the looks of disgust and, among few, the looks of curiosity, to favor pushing forward to her intended target.

She wasn't oblivious to their thoughts. How dare a Slytherin come here to ruin their fun and celebration. It wasn't their festivities that Avalon had come to ruin, just rather one person in particular, even if he was Head Boy. When Avalon looked at him, all cozy and snug with a fellow Hufflepuff Prefect, to say she was starting to lose it was an understatement.

A Prefect of all people, Avalon would have been less annoyed if it was one of his first or second year admirers. It was no secret that the current Hufflepuff Head Boy was well loved and respected among his house. A seventh year Slytherin, with no house status, was going to approach him and ask for his time. It was practically taboo. To the student body of Hogwarts they were not even considered on friendly terms. It was no secret that the Slytherin and Hufflepuff butted heads, some would even say they hated each other.

Avalon strode up to the infuriating man, her left eye twitching ever so slightly at the sight of a fellow Hufflepuff a little too close. The woman in question was currently giggling at whatever nonsense was coming out of the man's mouth, her chest was pressed up into his arm. Avalon huffed and crossed her arms at the sight, the sound catching the attention of the group before her.

"Don't tell me, you're still mad we won?", the question left the man's lips as he straightened up and faced Avalon giving her his attention. The Hufflepuff Prefect looked annoyed at the fact that someone was was currently occupying the male's time, a fact that Avalon would come to remember later.

"What exactly are you doing here, _snake_?," the Prefect sneered and got up putting herself in between her housemate and Avalon. It wasn't an unknown fact that, in this year in particular, Hufflepuff had a hatred for Slytherin almost as much as Gryffindor did. Avalon glared and drew her wand pointing it towards the woman, the tip stopping a few inches shy from the other woman's face.

"Don't make me use this Opal, we both know who is the better, faster spellcaster. Or would you like a repeat of this year's duel? No restrictions this time, I don't like playing with handicaps.", said Avalon, her eyes darting to the male behind Opal, "and yes I am still mad- at you. It's your fault Slytherin lost the House Cup."

The male frowned ever so slightly and stood putting a hand on Opal's shoulder, muttering, "it's alright, I can handle this," to her softly before facing Avalon. He ignored the group's looks of confusion as he grabbed onto Avalon's forearm gently and led her away from the crowds. They stopped in one of the passageways that bordered the courtyard, in a secluded darkened corner.

"What the Hell Avs? You can't just threaten people like that, Opal of all people, youngest child of Luna and Neville Longbottom. Do you want the whole fucking Old Order after you?," the man groaned and ran his free hand through his messy, dark brown hair.

"It's not my fault Slytherin lost, I wasn't the one who got caught," the man grinned and leaned up against the wall glancing at his fellow classmate. She frowned and put her wand away before joining the man against the wall.

"She deserved it, she was all over you Mica and you didn't do a damn thing about it!," Avalon huffed and punched the man's arm lightly before continuing, "and for your information Headmistress McGonagall is terrifying I wasn't about to run away from her."

The earlier rage of losing the House Cup coupled with the fact that Opal fucking Longbottom felt the need to press her lovely chest up against Mica Scamander, was starting to dissipate the longer Avalon spent time with the Hufflepuff. His carefree and upbeat demeanor had a way of rubbing off on the young Slytherin witch.

"I need to play nice with her.. You know that. Our mother's are good friends and everyone in the Old Order keeps in touch, if…", Mica paused and looked at Avalon directly, his next words hesitantly coming out, in fear of hurting the Slytherin beside him, "...if they found out that I was _involved_ , with a daughter of death eaters who knows what in Merlin's beard they would do. It's a miracle that the Ministry let you attend school at all", he finished letting out a breath.

Avalon's face was contorted between a mixture of anger and hurt. If she was any less of a Slytherin she probably would have let the hurt get the best of her, but she was the child of both the Yaxley and Carrow bloodlines, she would not show weakness; not even to him. How dare he bring up her lineage and wave it around like it was some sort of dirty little secret. She was not her parents, just as he wasn't his parents, and Albus Potter wasn't his father.

"You're a coward for even suggesting that I'm not good enough to be seen with you because of my lineage. Who cares about what people think? I am not my parents and you shouldn't be scared of yours. It's almost like you're ashamed of me, like I'm some dirty little secret." With each passing sentence Avalon became increasingly more flustered and her voice lowered, gone now was the angry shouting that she started her ranting off with. For it was now replaced with low muttered words as she stared at Mica, her breath was coming out long and heavy.

"I deserve someone who isn't afraid of being with me. I shouldn't have to hide in some deserted room with my boyfriend to snog. I shouldn't have to hide who I love because my boyfriend is too worried about what everyone else would think about our relationship. I...," Avalon paused, her previous shouting cutting away at her anger giving way to whatever else she was feeling now. She may be a daughter of two death eaters but try as she might, she could never be as heartless at them.

"I think we should go our separate ways. What are we going to do in the real world? Here it's easy but out there, we can't live our relationship through letters like we did over the summers. Besides there are too many people out there who could spot us together", Avalon finished and stepped away from the wall. Mica frowned and grabbed her wrist pulling Avalon into his chest, his arms circling her waist holding her firm against him.

"I am not ashamed of you but yes, I am scared of my parents, terrified even. I'm afraid they'll keep me away from you… by any means necessary. They still live in a world where Death Eaters are loyal only to each other, they probably think they brainwashed you as a child. They may not know about us but that's not going to keep me from you. We'll figure something out, okay?," Mica muttered into the girl's hair as one of his hands rubbed circles onto her back. In there own little private moment, the forbidden couple failed to notice the shadows of bodys approaching.

Opal Longbottom and James Potter were chatting among themselves when they turned the corner of the passageway in front of them only to stop in their tracks when they saw the pair locked in an embrace. Opal looked horrified and stuttered out Mica's name in surprise. James however looked relieved, like this scene answered all of his questions about his best friends suspicious behaviors the last year and a half. Mica however stiffened and tightened his hold on Avalon as she tried to pull away from him.

Lifting his head to greet his Gryffindor best friend and Hufflepuff housemate the words he was planning to say escaped him. Instead, a rushed exclamation of "don't tell our parents," came out of his mouth. The statement made Opal rush forward only for James to grab her arm, holding her back.

"Don't tell our parents? Are you crazy? You must be to be involved with this… this Death Eater spawn! She can't be trusted Mica. Not even her own house trusts her.", Opal shouted attracting the attention of the various Hufflepuffs still lingering around from the excitement of winning the House Cup. Beside her James Potter looked conflicted on which side he was going to choose. On one hand it explained Mica's actions and sudden need to blow off his friends, on the other it was because of Avalon Carrow. His parents always warned him to stay away from children of Death Eaters, but they had also taught him to see the best in people. James sighed and looked at Mica.

"Do you trust her?," the question left James' mouth and he made a move to cut off Opal before she could interject.

"Always," Mica said as he loosened his arms around Avalon only to grab her hand instead and promptly pull her away from his friends and the forming crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Harry Potter characters were created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I am telling here is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am grateful to J.K. for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist. Original characters, however, are owned by myself.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Year 6:**

Opal Longbottom was no idiot. She knew Mica Scamander was hiding something. She knew him too well, all of the Order's children did. She noticed all of the little things that he did that were different. It was the way he spoke out against their parents' views on Death Eaters and their children. Mica used believe, like her, that the children could not be trusted, that they were tainted just like their parents. It was too easy to alter memories or control one's being for the years to come. No one could tell if the children were under the Imperius Curse. It was best to have their magic sealed away so they could do no harm.

When Mica began arguing with their parents about how it was wrong and prejudice for everyone to judge the children for the actions of their parents, Opal took notice. When Mica would rather sit in his room all day writing letters to friends they didn't even know he had and receiving replies back by an owl that no one recognized, James Potter took notice. Mica seemingly became a different person over their fifth year and their group of friends couldn't figure out why. He suddenly wanted to switch his Muggle Studies class, a class which most of them agreed to take together, for Study of Ancient Runes, a subject he had no interest in before.

When he became a Prefect he offered to take all of the shifts in the dungeons, but no one could ever find him on his designated route. With the other Prefects the dungeons were where they caught the most rule breakers. Mica never caught any. When Opal brought it up to him he spit out a flurry of excuses and never offered to take the dungeon shift again. When Opal noticed a rather untrustworthy Slytherin looking at her best friend she became determined to make sure he never fit in with that crowd. The next week Mica and said Slytherin suddenly hated each other and took every opportunity to argue over everything. Opal couldn't have been happier.

When Opal began to show interest in Mica, in more than a friendly way, she thought he would be receptive of her. Mica just shot her down time and time again. This would have angered Opal if it was just her, but every woman that dared to ask out Hufflepuff's, now star, Prefect was promptly turned down and never given a second thought. Opal and James started to see less and less of their best friend as the months went by, their biweekly trips to Hogsmeade the only time they got to really spend with their friend.

Mica became more distant as the year went by, not enough to sever his relationships with his friends, but enough to make them worry. As the school year came to a close and the students boarded the Hogwarts Express Opal and James noticed that Mica was not with them as they filed into an empty compartment. The other two seats filled a few moments later by Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter. Out of everyone in their group nobody could locate the Hufflepuff on the train ride home, only later finding him waiting outside on the platform for them to exit the train.

When they asked him about it his reply was short, that he simply had lost them in the crowd and instead shared a compartment with fellow students that he did not know. His rumpled clothes and tousled hair, like he has just awoken from bed, was not lost on his two best friends. When an infamous Slytherin later bumped into them as they began to exit out onto King's Cross Station, it wasn't the action of her bumping into his best friend that concerned James, but rather that fact that her appearance mirrored Mica's. James should have known then, but he'd rather think of other explanations for his friend's strange behavior over the past year.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Harry Potter characters were created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I am telling here is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am grateful to J.K. for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist. Original characters, however, are owned by myself.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **The Feast:**

The Great Hall was loud, full of chatter among students old and new. The new prospective students eager to get sorted into their houses. The older students taking bets for which new student will end up in what house. Headmistress McGonagall stood from her seat at the middle of the faculty table as the first years approached, the new students stopping at the steps that were before the table. She cleared her throat once and then again a second time causing the Great Hall to fall silent.

"Welcome back students, and to our first years, welcome to Hogwarts. I have a few start of term announcements; for our first years- and as a reminder to all students- the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden. Also, Firenze, would like to remind everyone that while the Centaurs are peaceful now that is not a reason to seek them out." McGonagall stopped and sat back down in her seat then nodded to Professor Neville Longbottom to begin the sorting.

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat and looked around at the first year students. "Right, now when I call your name you will come up and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head where you'll then be sorted into your houses." Professor Longbottom gestured to a hat that was sitting on an old wooden stool then began to read from the scroll in his hand. Student after student walked to the Sorting Hat and got sorted into their houses. Most jumping for glee, as other students in the house cheered and gave a round of applause.

Professor Longbottom paused staring at the scroll before stiffening and calling out a name that caused the Great Hall to fall into silence for the second time that night.

"Avalon Carrow", Professor Longbottom's voice was tight and short, like the name itself made him uncomfortable. The other teachers began talking among themselves as a small girl timidly walked up the stairs and sat down on the stool. The other students staring almost like they were in a trance, afraid to break the tension that had befell the Great Hall. As Professor Longbottom went to put the sorting hat onto Avalon's head another first year, a rather tall girl with short dark hair yelled out- "But she's a Death Eater's child!". Another chimed in, this time a boy with- "Yeah! Both of her parents served the Dark Lord!" Like that a flame was ignited in the students- nobody wanted to be sorted into whatever house she belonged to.

Avalon frowned and squirmed in her seat. Sure her parents were Death Eaters, but that didn't make her one, did it? The question sat in Avalon's mind the longer she sat there. The Dark Lord was dead, didn't they understand that? Even if her parents wanted her to become like them, there was nobody left to serve anyway. Avalon just wished that they'd get on with it, being the center of attention was not on her list of things to do today.

Professor McGonagall scowled and rose from her seat. "Silence!," the word pierced through the ears of every human body in the Great Hall, everyone stopping to look toward their Headmistress. "That is enough, every young witch and wizard deserves an education, regardless of who their family members are." With her statement she looked at Professor Longbottom, "Well Neville, get on with it, don't keep the dear girl waiting." Professor Longbottom placed the ancient Sorting Hat on the girl's head.

"Another Carrow I see. Hmm.. difficult, you have yet to discover who you are. A strong mind you have Ravenclaw can help you with that. Oh? What's this? Not too brave but you seek to prove everyone wrong, a hunger to prove yourself and become the best witch." the Sorting Hat pondered for a moment, fishing around in Avalon's head before yelling out. "Slytherin!"

The girl let out a sigh of relief, anything but Gryffindor, she would have been slaughtered if placed there. Avalon stood heading over to her new house's table. There was no great applause or shouts of congratulations- only groans and mutters of how Slytherin was becoming tainted, again. Avalon sat and tried to introduce herself but her fellow housemates scowled and turned away, eager to forget that the young girl existed. Avalon watched the rest of the students get sorted, a few names jumped out at her at being from well known families. James Potter was sorted into Gryffindor. Opal Longbottom and Mica Scamander, Hufflepuff. Avalon recognized them as the group that had started shouting when her name was called, she frowned and committed their faces to memory.

Avalon sat in silence during the Start of Term Feast. She enjoyed the selection of various meats, including but not limited to; roast beef, chicken, and pork chops. For dessert, there were blocks of assorted ice cream, apple pies, chocolate eclairs and rice pudding. Avalon took her time to eat and enjoy the selection of foods and used her silence to carefully observe her surroundings. The Slytherin table was on the far right of the Great Hall which meant that she could see the rest of the students and the faculty with ease if she sat with her back facing the wall. Her housemates didn't seem to mind her presence, even if they weren't exactly happy about the Sorting Hat's decision, which meant she could, to an extent, stay under the radar for now.

 **To my reviewers:**

Thank you for your criticism!

In regards to my pairing of Neville and Luna, I have always shipped them together and ships die hard. I'm sorry if my choice doesn't seem right to you, but to me, it seems perfect.

I have only planned so far, two Death Eater kids. As for the why/how. It is not stated if all of the death eaters went to Azkaban straight after the battle of Hogwarts, or if any defected during the battle. I'm taking creative liberties here to say that it's possible that some escaped/defected or claimed to be under the Imperius Curse (like most of them did during the first war) and got away with it. (Also if Voldy can have a child with Bellatrix I'm going out on a limb and saying some Death Eaters had kids.)

As for affording Hogwarts. Hagrid got expelled from Hogwarts because Tom Riddle got him expelled, not because he was poor. The Weasley's were not rich by any standard and they got by fine. I don't think you can pinpoint one's magical ability by genetics. Look at Hermione, her parents were Muggles and she was the best witch of their class. Or Tom, his father was a Muggle and his mother had little to no magical talent. You can't put one's own magical ability on who their parents are. The Carrow's are a pure-blood family, one of the sacred Twenty-Eight. I have a hard time believing that a) all of the Carrows were Death Eaters and b) they had no money at all. Let's not forget about Flora and Hestia Carrow who were part of the Slug Club, or the Carrow that served Grindlewald. There is talent in the family if I wanted to argue that magical talent is genetic. There are no "tiny local school's", Hogwarts serves all of the UK and sends a letter to any child with magical talent, so it's entirely plausible that Avalon would end up at Hogwarts.


End file.
